Finding Mr Moon
by bgwarnick87
Summary: After a drunken mistake, four years later she finds what she wasn't looking for. She found him.
1. Chapter 1

About four years ago I was at a party, a college party. I had just turned sixteen and at my best friend Trish's insistence, I drank; I drank way too much and the very next day when I awoke, I was naked, beside a blonde headed stranger, with no recognition of the events of the night before, just an awful hangover.

Several weeks later, when I had realized that I was late and had to buy a pregnancy test I called Trish to come with me to the pharmacy. Actually, she bought it for me because I was so knee shaking nervous. Then she and I went back to her house, so I could take the test because I knew know one would be there and we wouldn't be caught or questioned.

I remember going up the stairs to the bathroom and peeing on the stick and leaving the room to wait for the results. I didn't have the nerve to look through so I asked Trish too check the pregnancy test after an excruciatingly long three minute wait.

"It's positive", I remember her saying. I seriously bawled. There I was, barely sixteen, pregnant, and scared. Scared because not only was I pregnant but, I had to tell my father or at least I would have to tell him soon.

A couple of days later, I went to the free health center to confirm what I already knew to be true, that I was in fact pregnant. Turned out that I was ten weeks along and because I was sixteen I could keep the appointment confidential.

I had decided not to tell my father. I didn't want to break his heart. I knew that I'd eventually start to show but for the first few months, I could pass it off as gaining a few extra pounds. For that reason, I decided to get a job. I wanted to be able to have some sort of financial income in preparation for my baby that would be coming in several long months.

I worked as a cashier at a grocery store, my dads music store, and went to school. I had talked to the schools counselor, Dr. McDaniel, early on and told her my "situation" and found a way to finish school before the baby arrived. She said that I could take a high school equivalency exam, and if I passed it, I would be finished. I knew passing it wouldn't be problem as I was I straight A student, in AP everything, and school was just plain easy for me.

I took the exam a couple of weeks later and passed it; they said I was in the 98th percentile of those who take it which was excellent. I began working full time, banking all of the money I was making from both jobs, using only what was needed for my appointments. I did have pregnancy medicaid and wic, which I was super grateful for and as far as my father knew, I was still in school everyday, instead of working.

Once I'd made it to twenty weeks, I found out what I was having. I was told that I was going to have a little baby girl. I was scared and excited, because finding out that I had a baby girl on the way, made my pregnancy that much more real. That was the night I had decided to tell my father everything.

When my father had arrived home that night I told him that he might want to sit down and that I had something very difficult to tell him. Before I could say anything though, he'd stopped me, took my hands and told me he that he knew. I remember it like it was yesterday. He said, "Ally, I know you're pregnant. I know that you've been working and I know that you have already finished school. I am disappointed over the situation but I'm not upset over how you have handled your self. I am proud that you did not drop out of school and that you have been taking responsibility for the repercussions from this pregnancy. I do wish you would have told me sooner but, I understand why you didn't. I love you and I will stand by you and the choices you make. I feel like you have been very mature for the most part in how you've handled everything." That is practically word for word what he said to me. I asked him who told, and it had been my best friend. He told me not to be upset, that she was only looking out for me and that she told him not to let on that be knew, that eventually I would come to him. I guess my dad figured by telling me he knew, it would alleviate the anxiety I was feeling.

I continued to work both jobs and started taking some online general education classes, mini-semester of coarse, so I'd finish before my baby arrived and got my own place with the support of my father.

I went into labor at thirty-eight weeks while I was working at my father's store. Shortly thereafter, we, my father and I, arrived at the hospital and seven hours and twenty-four minutes later my beautiful daughter, Olivia Grace Dawson, was born. She weighed in at seven pounds two ounces and was twenty-one inches long.

For the last four years, she and I have been doing so well, she's very intelligent, she is already reading at a first grade level. She absolutely loves her grandpa and loves school. I still work at the same grocery store that I did when I was sixteen, I'm just a supervisor now, as well as having earned two, two year degrees, one in accounting, the other in business. I want more though. I want more for both Olivia and myself.

Mr. Moon, I am promising you that I am very ambitious, hard working, and dedicated. I believe with the skills that I have acquired through education as well as work experience in general, I would make a wonderful assistant as well as asset to your company. So... What do you say?

"Wow miss Dawson, that is one very interesting story you have. I do believe that you would make for an awesome employee. I think we may have got our wires crossed though. While I do feel that you are more than capable as well as qualified for my company, I was looking for a live in nanny to take care of my children." "Ohh, I'm sorry Mr. Moon. I guess I did misunderstand the ad you posted", Ally sighed exasperated. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time." "Miss Dawson, you didn't waste my time, in fact I find you very delightful. How much is the grocery store that you work at pay? I'm willing to offer you much more to be a nanny to my twins Dylan and Danielle. My wife passed away two years ago and being alone to raise my children has been a wonderful but difficult task, as you well know." "Uh I'll have think about it, the money sounds great but I really wanted the chance to put my skills to use. You said live in nanny, right? " "Yes Miss Dawson, I did.", Mr Moon replied. "Can I contact you or swing back by here in a couple of hours? I need to go pick up Olivia from school. I will have to bring her back with me as I have no one else to watch her and don't worry, she is very well behaved." "That will be fine ma'am. I look forward to seeing you soon." "Thank you sir!", I say as I walked out the door.

I drove to the school to pick up my daughter. When I arrived, my beautiful little curly blond haired, brown eyed angel was there waiting for me with her arms out, ready for her hug and kiss, just like every day. I swear, I'll never get tired of those hugs.

"Hey Gracie, how was school today?" I asked my daughter. "It was so much fun. My teacher gave me more homework than the other children though.", Gracie answered, mock pouting. Truth is, she likes to be challenged. She gets that from me, I'm proud to say! As of right now the only thing that she gets from he father is her blond hair; she gets the curls from me.

"Mommy, where are we going?", Gracie asked. "We are going to see Mr. Moon about a job and while I talk to him, you miss Gracie, will do you homework." "Okie dokie mommy, I love you!" "I love you too baby girl!", I say, so happy to have such a wonderful daughter.

Ten minutes later we arrived back at Mr. Moon's and I get Gracie out of her booster seat. I swing her to my hip as I can she's gotten tired and walk through the doors to his office. Out of no where I hear Gracie say, "Hi Mr. Moon, lets talk business!" The look on his face makes my nearly fall over laughing. It was a mix of shock and amusement because of Gracie's tenacity.

A few minutes later Mr. Moon's face changes and be begins to look inquisitive, like he's studying my daughter. He then looks at me and ask, "Did you say you were at a party four years ago with no recollection of the events leading up to, you know?" "I did", relieved he's making sure Gracie didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about. "Miss Dawson, can I call you Ally?" I nod and he continues, "do you know by any chance who threw the party? " "Hey Gracie can you go play with your toys in Mommy's purse while I speak with Mr. Moon?" "yes ma'am", she sweetly obeyed. "Mr. Moon, why all of a sudden are you asking about a party from four years ago? Do you know something I don't? The guy's name was Desmond " Dez" Wade I believe." " Dez is my best friend. Ally, I was at that party. I woke up naked and alone. I know it seems like a long shot but, if you are willing to let me, I'd like to take a paternity test. You see, Gracie looks so much like Danielle, with the exception of the curls in her hair and your beautiful eyes." The last comment made me blush but I went on to say, "you'd really be willing to do that for us? That's amazing, thank you. I can't believe I might find out who Gracie's father is!" "Oh you can call me Austin by the way.", he said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, after giving Austin's job offer much consideration, I decided to decline. I felt that if he turned out to be Gracie's father then I'd rather get to know him as person and friend, rather than an employer. I decided to call him so I could explain to him my reasoning behind this decision.

"Hello Mr. Moon.", I say, happy he answered so quickly. "Hi Ally, how are you doing?", he asks. " I'm well thanks. I am sorry that I haven't been in touch with you these last few days. I've been thinking and rethinking the offer to become the nanny to your children. Unfortunately, I have decided to decline. I'm sure that you are wonderful to work for but if it turns out that you are Gracie's dad, I feel like working for you could make for a messy relationship." "I understand where you are coming from, but what if she is my daughter?", he asked. "Then I would absolutely love for you to know her and build a relationship with her as well as your she and your other children." "Okay Ally, well thank you for getting back to me so fast. When would you like to set up the test?" "As soon as possible. I would love for her to have a dad. If it does however turn out that you are not her father, I will work for you if you still need a nanny." I answered. "Well, either way it looks like we will be getting to know one another, Miss Dawson.", he said smiling on the other side of the phone. He then began again, " I'll pay for the test, are you available next Monday? " he asked hopeful. "I am, I'll meet you at the hospital, just text or call me so Gracie and I can meet you there on time. I'll see you on Monday." "See ya Monday!" With that, we ended our calls both anticipating the results of the test to come.

When Sunday rolled around my nerves stated to kick in and I became anxious. It might seem crazy but I was starting to hope that Austin might be Gracie's father. I know that I had just met him, but there was something about him, I just couldn't put my finger on it. My best friend, Trish, is coming over later and I always can tell her about anything, including my newfound attraction to Austin as well as the affection that he's seemingly having towards me.

When Trish arrived the first thing I did was hug her. I then pulled out my phone and showed her side by side pictures of Austin, Danielle, and Gracie. "Oh my... Ally, I-I believe that you've found Gracie's father. Is that her little sister?", Trish asked. " We haven't even had the paternity test yet. The truth is I wasn't even trying to find her daddy. I know it sounds crazy but, I'm really hoping that it's him. As soon as he seen Gracie in person, he basically offered to take the paternity test. That party that we had went to, he was there too; His best friend was the one who threw it." "Wow! Did I say that all in one breath?", I asked. "Nope, but that's a lot to take in! Are you sure he didn't recognize you?" "I'm positive. He just looked at Gracie, and remembered waking up that same morning, only, he was alone. Had I stayed just a little longer, I would know who Gracie's dad is and she would have known her father, from day one.", I anguished, feeling guilty. "Ally, had I not dragged you to that party, you wouldn't have had to have gone through any of this I", I cut her off, "Trish, don't be sorry and don't feel guilty! With out that night, even though the circumstances weren't the greatest, I wouldn't have the beautiful little girl in the other room. She is the most important and precious gift I've ever received in my life!", I stated in tears.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Gracie asks while coming out of her room. "Yes baby girl, I'm fine", I say, trying to reassure her. "Why were you crying? Did Auntie Trish hurt your feelings? "No Gracie, Auntie Trish didn't hurt Mommy's feelings, I was crying because I am happy that I have you. Sometimes grownups cry when they're happy.", I explained. " I guess it like when you laugh so hard you cry, like when Auntie Trish tickles me." "That's exactly right, and now, I feel the tickle monster coming out!", Trish half squealed, chasing Gracie through the apartment, catching her on the couch making her shake and squirm in a fit of giggles.

Later that night after Trish had left, Gracie and I had dinner and I decided to try and explain what we had to do tomorrow. I told her we were going to find her daddy. She asked me, "Is it Mr. Moon? He does look like me a little and so did the little girl in the picture." My isn't she perceptive, I thought. "I don't know Gracie, but hopefully we will find out tomorrow. Why don't you go ahead and wash up for bed and make sure you brush those teeth young lady." "Okay mommy. I love you! " I love you too baby girl, so very much! I say, giving her a big bed time hug.

Monday...


	3. Chapter 3

It's finally Monday and Austin called around eight this morning. He told me to be at the hospital by ten. He also put a rush on the results, he said he didn't want to wait any longer than he had to, as a matter of fact he wants them today. He must really believe Gracie is his daughter. I completely understand though. I, myself, am really excited to find out if what we believe to be true, is right.

It is now 9:00 and I've gotten Gracie ready to go, with her game system and Mickey Mouse coloring book zipped away in her backpack. I also grabbed her color pencils as she does not like crayons. Then we headed out of the door to my silver Hyundai Elantra and drove off to the hospital.

It was only a 15 minute ride to Miami General Hospital, but it felt like hours. the anticipation but finding out was about to drive me crazy. When we did arrive, Austin was there waiting for us with a beautiful, light brown velvet plush teddy bear for Gracie. "Aww thank you Mr. Austin Moon," I hear Gracie say, as she gave him a sweet hug. "You are very welcome sweetie, thank you for coming." He replied. Is he for real? Austin is one of the nicest men I've ever met!

"Austin", I began, "since we are here so early do you think that they might go ahead and see us?", I ask. "Maybe, let me see if my sister's working, she usually can pull a few strings." He answered, walking over to the front desk. While he was there talking to the lady , I pulled out Gracie's things and she chose to color. Not even five minutes later, a doctor came out, Dr. Shelby, and called for us.

"Hello, how are you all today? I am Dr. Shelby Moon. You must be Ally and Olivia.", she acknowledges. I then spoke," I am Ally and this is my daughter Olivia Grace, but we all call her Gracie. It's nice to meet you!"

"If you come right this way, we will get you guys swabbed and get the DNA samples sent to the lab for immediate testing. ", Dr. Shelby told us. "Will it hurt?", Gracie asks, visibly nervous. "No baby girl it won't", I assure her. "Yeah Gracie, if you get scared, just hold on to the bear I got for you," Austin said. "Thank you mommy and Austin; Dr. Shelby, do your thing.

Dr. Shelby and another doctor, Dr. Thompkins, I believe, both sanitized their hands and put on light blue latex gloves. Dr. Shelby swabbed the inside of Gracie's cheek and Dr. Thompkins got the other sample from Austin. Then they sent us back out to the waiting room, while the samples were to be tested.

As we waited, Gracie fell asleep in my lap and Austin started to play Gracie's video games. A few moments later, a lady came through the entrance of the hospital pushing a double jogging stroller, with whom I assummed were Austin's twins riding along inside. Now I really see the resemblance between Gracie and Danielle and if Dylan was a girl, oh my this is crazy!

"Hello mother", I hear Austin speak in a rather icy tone. "What are you doing here? I told you not to come." "Well dear son, I came to make sure I could be the first to tell you that I told you so when you find out that the little brat on the whores lap is not your child," Mrs. Moon sneered. If Gracie wasn't asleep right now, I would be having some "words" with this lady. Maybe it's best to just keep my mouth shut and let Austin handle his mother.

"Mom, you can just go, leave Dani and Dylan here and leave. Oh and when Gracie is proven to be mine, just remember what you called her!", Austin informed. " Why are you so sure that she is yours? Why do you even want her to be yours? You already have two children and you didn't need to have in the first place. I thought you were smarter then that.", With that she turns to leave, and Dr. Shelby comes out holding a manila envelope and Mrs. Moon haults her actions...

A/N: this chapter was not proof read. I also know that sometimes I'm very long winded when I write and I also realize that the outcome of the story is very obvious. however, I like sappy happy things with a hint of drama. thank you to all who read my story and to those of you who review and/or favorite and/or following. I'm very rusty as I have not wrote stories in years. hopefully in time I will get better.

Thank y'all!

-Brandi


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, out with it Shelby Lynn, I want this over with! Your brother needs hear that results are negative so he can get these people out of his life." I wonder why this woman is such a bitch with a nasty attitude, I think to myself. "Mother, regardless of the results, Ally and Gracie will be in my life.", Austin says turning to me. He then spoke again, "Look Ally, I realize that we just met a week ago, but there is just something about you. I hope after Dr. Shelby reads the results, no matter what they determine, you'll give me a chance, let me take you out." I smile and nod toward Austin. Dr. Shelby, can you please read the results?", I ask, remaing calm, even though Austin and Shelby's mom has caused much aggravation.

"In the case of four year old, Olivia Grace Dawson, Austin you are 99.9% a match. You are absolutely her father, and it looks like I'm an Aunt again!", Dr. Shelby tells us happily. "Wow", " I knew it", and, "damn, get ready to fork out the child support", came out from Austin and his mother's mouths. "you can leave now, mother", Austin and Shelby quiped. With that, their mother left and Austin and I looked at each other knowing that we would have much to discuss about Gracie's and our future.

Austin, Gracie, the twins, and I, left the hospital in our separate cars and agreed to meet at chili's to have dinner so we could try and come up with an agreement regarding Gracie's best interest. Austin has been so easy to get along with thus far so I'm hoping will be an easy process. I also wonder how much in my life he is really going to be... I mean I do find him attractive, well, that's an understatement. My inner teenager wants to bang him!

We arrived at Chili's about five minutes after Austin and the twins. He came over to my car and opened doors for both Gracie and me while carrying Dani on his hip and holding Dylan's band. "Such a gentleman", I say with a smile. "Thank you ma'am, I try", he cutely replied.

We all walked in the restaurant and the hostess, Dixie, showed us to our booth. "Is this alright", Dixie asks. "Yes Ma'am, thanks", Austin replied. "Okay great! Your waitress will be right with you and I'll have her bring 3 booster seats", and with that Suzie left and our waitress came two minutes later with the 2 purple and one green booster seats and took our drink order. I spoke to order, "I will take a pepsi and can I get Gracie a strawberry lemonade", our waitress nodded and then Austin ordered, "I will have Dr. Pepper and two sprites for my kids." "No problem, I'll have that out for you in a couple of minutes and take your order." "Thanks so much", I say and she left.

"Austin do you know what you guys want? Gracie always eats off of my plate, she loves the big mouth bites and onion straws. I also make her eat a steamed vegetable or salad; I prefer that she doesn't eat a lot of fried foods." "Um I'll probably get the rib basket and fries and Dani and Dylan will share chicken tenders and fries. " he says. Five minutes later the waitress returned, filled our drinks and took the food orders.

While waiting for all of our food we talked about today and what happened at the hospital. "So now it looks like you're stuck with me and I'm kind of excited about it. I have a new daughter and hopefully a new friend, maybe one day more that is if I get my way", Austin enthused. " I am truly happy and grateful that you did in fact turn out to be Gracie's father and that we thankfully don't have to look for and search through the people that were at the party that night", I start, " As for a relationship with us, I hope that more than anything else we can co parent and be friends. The truth is I have not been with anyone since I found out I was pregnant with Gracie. I wouldn't even know how to have a relationship with a man, it scares me." " Ally, I would never want to push you into something you were not ready for or make you feel at all uncomfortable. What are we going to do about Gracie though? I mean, I realize that she does not know me and I really want to spend time with her but I also realize that you really don't know me either... can we possibly start meeting up twice a week and maybe go to places like the zoo or the park?"

The food came before I could answer the question. I didn't really want to answer or continue this conversation in front of our waitress because this was a bit of a sensitive situation. We said our thank yous, she left, and we continued the conversation. " Gracie would you like to start spending time with Austin, Dani, and Dylan? I know you love the zoo", I asked. " yes mommy that sounds like fun but do I call Austin, Austin, or do I call him Daddy", Gracie questioned, unsure.

" you can call him whatever you feel comfortable calling him as long as you're respectful." "Okay, then I'm going to call you daddy Austin for now. I can't wait to go to the zoo!" "I can't wait either Gracie, I can't wait either", Austin smiled excited for the real first outing with his newly found daughter.

We left chili's, and agreed that every Tuesday and Saturday we would have a family day to spend time together and get to know each other more. I also decided that I might give Austin a chance but I didn't tell him that yet. I decided to wait just to see how things go as co parents. I wanted to make sure that we could get along and agree on what is most beneficial for all of the kids. It almost feels like a backwards divorce because if it works out maybe one day this relationship and friendship can evolve to a marriage. I also hope that Gracie will be able to get along with her siblings. Well I guess I'll find out Saturday; That is going to be our first outing with Austin and the kids.

Saturday...


	5. Chapter 5

Today is the day Austin and I are taking the kids to the zoo. He is coming over to pick us up in about 15 minutes so I need to hurry up and get everything packed. I grabbed the umbella, there's a 50% chance of rain, a sroller for Gracie, packed a cooler with Gatorade, water, pb and j sandwiches, and honey BBQ chips. Austin said that he would bring the ice.

He arrived right on time with Dani and Dylan. They were all dressed alike, wearing light tye-dye shirts and khaki shorts. The only difference being their shoes. I had Gracie in her pink, My Little Pony tee-shirt, Jean short overalls, and yellow jelly sandles.

We all walked out, put the cooler and stroller on the back, and hopped in Austin's crew cab RAM 1500. "Are you guys excited to see the animals today", I asked. "I wan go see da ewephants and monkeys", came from Dani. " I go see da lions", Dylan excitedly shouted. Gracie stayed quiet and Austin spoke, "what about you Gracie? What do you wanna see?" "Gracie is asleep Daddy!", said Dani. " yeah, she was excited last night and didn't sleep to much. She really wants to get to know you and the kids. As soon as we get there she'll perk right up", I tell Austin and he smiles.

We arrived at the zoo after about 45 minutes due to traffic and got the children out their car seats. Olivia was still snoozing and I decided not to wake her yet and went ahead and put her in the stroller, tilting it back so she'd be more comfortable. Austin put Dani and Dylan in their stroller as well and we pushed them to the main entrance to get out tickets. "Hello Mr. Moon, so nice to see you again", the young clerk said." "Here are your passes, I assume this lady is, oh wait I know you, Ally, right? We went to school together." "Yes she is with me, thank you Sadie", Austin informed.

"I can't believe she remembered me, I haven't seen her in four years. They must know you around here pretty well, huh?" Ally wondered. "Yeah, my family donated funding for an exhibit and I get free life time passes for my family, and who ever else I choose to bring", he said. "That's awesome, Uh oh looks who's waking up", I turn to look at Gracie who is yawning and stretching. "Did you have a good nap baby", I ask and she nodded.

"Mommy, can we go see the koalas first? Gracie asked No baby, we are going to start at the beginning but we can see the koalas soon", I tell her. "Hey Gracie", Austin bends down to her level, "is that your favorite animal?" "Yep!" "Guess what? You can pet the Koalas here and have your picture taken too." Austin telling Gracie made her light up time a Christmas tree, she was so excited. Then she looked up at Austin, "can we all take the picture together? Me, mommy, Dani, Dylan and you, Daddy Austin? "Yes ma'am we can", Austin happily replied.

Taking our time, we made our way through the park, stopping to take pictures. We spent extra time at the exhibits that each kid loved most and when we got to the koalas, the look on Gracie's face made my heart melt. I loved seeing her so happy.

All of the kids got along exceptionally well through out the day and it could have been my imagination, but Austin and I were still glances as we walked the trail causing me to blush. I'm thinking that maybe I might believe in fate. Maybe that night we conceived Gracie happened for reasons other than being drunk and stupid.

After the zoo trip that lasted for about five hours we all went back to Austins house. We never left to go out and eat what was packed in the cooler, so we made a floor picnic in the living room. Then, when I looked up at the clock I realized that it was already nine.

"Ally, if you want, you and Grace can stay the night. I have plenty of exra bedrooms. I've also got clothes of Shelby's that you can wear, though they might be a little big. Gracie can wear some of Dani's things. It's crazy that a two year old and four year old are the same size." "Thanks Austin! I appreciate that. It's a good thing I m not working tomorrow. "Hey Gracie, lets get you ready for bed", i tell her as Austin brings me clothes she can wear. "Okay mommy, thank you Daddy Austin. Daddy Austin, can I sleep in Dani's room?" "Pease Daddy, I wan Gwacie to stay", both Gracie and Danielle asked. "Wa bout me?', Dylan inquired. " Slumber party in Dani's room!" Austin shouted as "yays" coarsed from our excited children.

Ten minutes later Austin and I peak in the room and see three beautiful but exhausted faces all cuddled together and asleep. Then we go out and settle on the couch. "I'm so grateful today went to well. Thank you so much! I can tell Gracie really likes you." "What about you? Do you like me too", Austin asks hopeful. Before I can answer him however, he leans in and closes the space between us, placing his lips on mine in a soft but telling kiss. I'm in such trouble I thought and before he can pull away I put my arms around his neck, bringing him closer, deepening the kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Things were getting intense and within minutes of making out our positions changed and we were horizontal. In the back of my mind I knew that if one of us didn't stop soon, then the floor would have a trail of clothes by the couch. I haven't even been with anyone since that drunken night but being with Austin seems so natural. It's like we somehow fit together as if we were two pieces of a puzzle and this interaction only continued.

His hands were finding their way underneath my shirt, caressing my bare back. I felt his fingers rap around my rib cage and rest below my breasts. I was in such a relaxed state that I was playing with his hair at the nape of his neck. Then something in my snapped, "Austin, we can't do this, not yet, its too soon.", I say, feeling pretty hazy. "Your right! It's too early in this relationship, and I don't want to rush or have you do something your not ready for.", Austin speaks sweetly. "To verbally answer your question from earlier, I really do like you. Being with you, whether we are just talking, at the zoo with the kids, or making out, its been amazing so far. Thank you for being respectful of me.", I tell him, pecking him on the lips.

The next morning we woke up curled up together, fully clothed, on the couch. I couldn't help but smile at him and before I knew it, I was on back again with him on top of me. He kissed me with so much need and passion. It was getting hard to resist, I wanted him so badly. He nipped at my bottom lip, asking for permission which I couldn't help but give. He dipped his tounge in my mouth, gently massaging mine with his. This was getting out of control, hands were roaming, touching places that they hadn't the night before. I don't want to stop this time. "I need you.", I whispered in his ear surprising my self as my hand traveled down to the waist band of his pajama bottoms. Less than two seconds later he had my shirt off, and I was feeling heated. I know that there is absolutely no going back now. More clothes were coming off and that's when it happened...

"Mommy? What are you and Daddy Austin doing?," came the small voice of my daughter. I'm so glad Austin still had his pants on! He covered me so Gracie couldn't see that I was topless. "Nothing baby, we just woke up. Why don't you go get Dani and Dylan and we can get breakfast," I asked, and she nodded happily skipping off to the room to wake her siblings.

"That was close, I'm so glad she didn't ask questions", Austin said while laughing. I put my shirt and smacked him with a pillow. "That's not even remotely funny!", I screeched, though not really mad. "Next time will make sure we're in the bedroom!", He tells me. "Next time? What makes you think there will be a next time? I asked, grinning deviously. "Oh, you know you can't resist this", Austin boasts, mock popping his collar, and I just laugh.

Austin fixed pancakes, "his favorite!", bacon, and eggs scrambled with cheese, peppers, and onions. He gave all the kids cherry koolaid, and we drank sweet tea. We sat at the dining room table and ate, what I must say was a quite delicious breakfast, and conversed with the kids. Dylan, who doesn't talk a whole lot spoke first, "Daddy can we go wimming today pease?" "Yeah Daddy can we go swimming?", Gracie asked as well. "What do you say Ally? You want to go?", be asked. " I don't have swimwear with me...", "you can go in your birthday suit", Austin smirked. "How can you have a Birthday suit if its not your birthday mommy", Gracie inquired. I popped Austin in the shoulder and he feigned hurt. "Gracie, that was just Austin's way of telling a silly joke", I say, glaring at Austin. " I don't get it", my confused daughter confesses. "It's okay baby, you will when you're older."

"Shelby will be coming over in a little while. I can get her to pick you up a bathing suit. What size do you wear?", he asks. "Austin y'all don't have to do that! If you've got a pair of shorts and t-shirt, I can swim in that.", grateful for the offer. "It's fine really and the next time you and Gracie are here, you'll already be ready when we go swimming.", he told me. "Fine, I'm a size 3 in juniors.", I informed him.

About 45minutes later the door bell rang and Dr. Shelby came in toting a Victoria's Secret bag. "Hi Ally, its so nice to see you again. This for you", she says while handing me the bag. I pull out this beautiful, tropical pink and orange two piece bathing suit. "This is gorgeous, how much do I owe you Dr. Shelby?," I asked. "You can call me Shel, if you want and nothing. Your family now.", Shelby explained. I gave her a hug and said thank you. She then whispered in my ear, "you know you're stuck with him right? He falls in love at first site. Please don't break his heart. "I promise!", I said to loud, only to receive questioning looks. "It's a girl thing!", is all Shelby tells Austin and I leave to change into my new suit.


End file.
